Film cells such as battery cells do not have a solid housing, but the components of the battery cell which are required to store electrical energy are surrounded by a robust film which forms a cell rim, like a fold, on the narrow faces of the cell body. Because there is no solid housing, the battery cell has a certain amount of flexibility, making it easier to use in a physical space which is often confined. Furthermore, film cells such as these—also referred to as pouch cells—are reliable and are comparatively cost-effective. However, the battery cell must be fixed by a device to make them robust.
In many application fields, a plurality of battery cell arrangements of the type mentioned initially are combined to form an energy store. By way of example, energy stores such as these are used in hybrid or electrical vehicles. In order to save space, the battery cell arrangements are arranged packed as tightly as possible, for example by being stacked. The spatially tight arrangement of the battery cell arrangements places stringent requirements on the components which support the battery cells, in particular with respect to the battery cells being fixed in a compact manner, and at the same time reliably. It is also necessary to ensure that, for example in the event of damage to the battery cell, battery cell arrangements or other components which are arranged adjacent are not damaged, or are damaged as little as possible.